beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Performance Tip - Revolve
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the Dual Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-36 Booster Rising Ragnaruk Gravity Revolve on April 2nd, 2016. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Starter Pack Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve. Description Revolve features a sharp tip of a small diameter surrounded by a free spinning ring, akin to the Around Sharp Performance Tip from the Metal Fight Saga. The sharp tip of Revolve provides low friction with the stadium floor, resulting in high Stamina and Burst Defense properties. While the small diameter of the sharp tip may imply easy Destabilization, the wide diameter of the free spinning ring helps maintain Stability. The wide diameter of the ring also provides Revolve high Precession time which is useful against Opposite-Spin and Mobile Stamina Combinations. Furthermore, when launched at an angle, the free spinning ring of Revolve makes more contact with the stadium floor resulting in decent Knock-Out Resistance, however said Knock-Out Resistance still lags behind that of Orbit and Atomic due to the lower surface area and some Beyblades that are off center are easier to Burst. In the current metagame, Revolve is best suited for Pure Stamina Combinations due to the release of Atomic. However, Revolve's spring lock is stronger than that of Atomic and Orbit's, allowing it to be a safer choice for Layers with weak teeth such as Deep Chaos. Due to considerable manufacturing variations, Bladers must be careful when using this Tip. Some variations of Revolve do not spin freely as they should, and the disc becomes very stiff to tilt. Others have the disc pop out after significant usage. For competitive use, the most free spinning one is ideal. The chances of obtaining one, however, are random. Use in Stamina Combinations Revolve can be put to use in the Stamina Combination (A Mold God Chip) Deep Chaos/Screw Trident 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross Revolve. The high Stamina of Deep Chaos/Screw Trident is further bolstered by 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross and the poor Burst Resistance of the Layer is bolstered by the low friction of Revolve and its strong spring lock. This Combination is capable of Out-Spinning almost all Same-Spin Combinations but is highly vulnerable to Attack Combinations. Overall Takara Tomy's Revolve features high Stamina and Burst Defense properties making it one of the best choices for Pure Stamina Combinations and Stationary Attack Combinations, capable of Out-Spinning Same-Spin Atomic Combinations. However, with the release of Bearing and Eternal which can defeat Opposite-Spin Atomic Combinations, Revolve has become outclassed. As such, Takara Tomy's Revolve is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Differences in the Hasbro Version Hasbro's Revolve has a weak spring lock akin to Takara Tomy's Bearing, causing it to provide a weaker fit compared to other Performance Tips such as Survive. Furthermore, Hasbro's Atomic and Orbit have stronger spring locks with comparable Stamina. As such, Hasbro's Revolve is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-36 Rising Ragnaruk Gravity Revolve * B-49 Random Booster Vol. 3 Yaeger Yggdrasil.G.Y - 04: Kaiser Kerbeus Knuckle Revolve * B-90 3on3 Battle Booster Set - Guardian Kerbeus Heavy Revolve * B-95 Random Booster Vol. 8 Shelter Regulus.5S.Tw - 04: Blaze Ragnaruk Triple Revolve * B-151 Random Booster Vol. 17 Tact Longinus.12E.T' Sou - 03: Tact Fafnir 11 Revolve Sen * B-153 Gatinko Customize Set - Cosmo Dragon Vanguard Revolve Retsu * B-156 Random Booster Vol. 18 Naked Spriggan.Pr.Om Ten - 03: Dread Fafnir Paradox Revolve Metsu * B-00 Rising Ragnaruk Gravity Revolve (Dark Blue Ver.) * B-00 Rising Ragnaruk Gravity Revolve (Dark Gold Ver.) * B-00 Revolve (Platinum Ver.) (Platinum Driver Ticket Campaign) * B-00 Bloody Longinus 5 Revolve (Crimson Dragon Ver.) * B-00 Legend Star Bey Set - Slash Valkyrie 8'Cross Revolve Retsu Hasbro * B9489 Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve * C0596 Roktavor R2 & Xcalius Dual Pack - Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve * C2272 Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve * E5957 Asteroid Zeutron Z3 4Meteor Revolve Gallery Takara Tomy DriverRevolve.png|Revolve (Official Image) Platinum Driver Campaign.jpg|Revolve (Platinum Ver.) Revolve (Crimson Dragon Ver).jpeg|Revolve (Crimson Dragon Ver.) Hasbro Trivia * The Platinum Ver. Revolve Performance Tip was obtainable through a Platinum Driver Ticket Campaign in Japan. By showing a Platinum Driver Ticket from the CoroCoro magazine and purchasing up to 2000円 in Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products, you could obtain this Performance Tip recolor. * The Crimson Dragon Ver. Revolve Performance Tip was obtainable by purchasing up to 2000円 in Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products from certain stores in Japan. References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro